Coração Pirata
by The Angel-chan
Summary: Sasuke nunca havia se deparado com um navio que não pudesse abordar ou com uma mulher que não se rendesse aos seus encantos...até se defrontar com Haruno Sakura,que era tão graciosa quanto atrevida,a ponto de ameaçar levá.lo á justiça!...SasxSak Cap 3 ON
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke nunca havia se deparado com um navio que não pudesse abordar ou com uma mulher que não se rendesse aos seus encantos... até se defrontar com Haruno Sakura, que era tão graciosa quanto atrevida, a ponto de ameaçar levá-lo á justiça!

Sakura tinha seus motivos para querer acabar com a arrogância de Uchiha Sasuke, o notório pirata de quem seu noivo desejava se vingar. Mas quando Sasuke escapou à armadilha que ela cuidadosamente lhe preparara, Sakura viu-se arrebatada pelo irresistível poder de sedução daquele homem. Agora Sasuke teria de enfrentar o único perigo para o qual não estava preparado, pois embora tivesse conquistado inúmeros corações, ele jamais imaginara encontrar uma mulher capaz de sem o menor esfoço, roubar o seu!

* * *

**Por Angel-chan**

* * *

**Coração Pirata**

_Capítulo Um_

* * *

**_Diario de Lady Ashton._**

_O terrível Uchiha Sasuke é o pirata mais cruel que já navegou pelos mares bravios. Todos os marinheiros temem dizer o nome dele em voz alta, com medo de que isso possa fazê-lo emergir das profundezas da água. Diz-se que avistar seu navio é o mesmo que deparar com a própria morte, pois o pirata não tem consideração por ninguém, nem demonstra piedade por qualquer ser humano. Tão logo reconhece sua presa, ele é voraz ao persegui-la e não descansa até colocar as mãos nela._

_Uchiha Sasuke é envolto por uma lenda misteriosa. E possui inúmeros talentos._

_Esta noite, eu conheci esse homem e constatei por mim mesma que se trata de uma criatura hipnótica. Sim, ele é feroz, selvagem, indomável, mas, mais do que isso, é um magnífico exemplo de virilidade. E ainda que eu desejasse loucamente tê-lo só para mim, sei que mulher alguma jamais poderá considerá-lo seu._

_Com o coração dilacerado, resignei-me ao fato de que me coube apenas uma noite gloriosa na companhia do Mestre da Sedução. Por um momento, tive o inatingível em meus braços e experimentei as maiores delicias que uma mulher pode provar. Nenhum outro homem chegará aos pés de Uchiha Sasuke, por isso termino esta anotação com a mesma tristeza com que cheguei ao final da noite na companhia dele._

_Adeus, Uchiha Sasuke. Que você sempre encontre uma maneira de escapar à forca._

_**Karen Ashton**_

* * *

O que poderia ser melhor que aquilo?

Rodopiando pelo salão nos braços de Sai Kanon, Haruno Sakura era só sorrisos. Após todos aqueles anos de namoro, Sai enfim a pedira em casamento. Um pedido que viera em grande estilo. Em seu uniforme de gala da Marinha Britânica, o altivo e cobiçado tenente batera com o monóculo na borda da taça de vinho até receber a atenção de cada um dos presentes; depois pedira a mão de Sakura diante da elite da sociedade de Charleton. Não, a noite não poderia ter sido melhor.

A música chegou ao fim e, ao afastar-se da aréa reservada à dança, de braço dado com o noivo, Sakura deparou com o sorriso satisfeito do pai. Aos sessenta e poucos anos de idade, Sir Haruno Takeda, um dos mais renomados banqueiros de Charleton, ainda trazia no rosto os belos traços que o acompanhavam desde a juventude. A peruca branca penteada como ditava a última moda e o jaquetão azul-marinho bordado em fios dourados lhe conferiam um ar tão orgulhoso quanto solene.

Antes de afastar-se dela, Sai avisou:

"Vou buscar uma taça de ponche para nós."

Enquanto ele abria caminho em meio à multidão, retribuindo com acenos os tapinhas de congratulações que recebia nas costas, Sakura foi para junto do pai e brincou:

"Você está parecendo um janota está noite."

O alegre senhor tomou uma das mãos dela entre as suas e, após lhe depositar um beijo suave sobre os dedos, devolveu o cumprimento:

"E você, Anjo, está tão bela quanto sua mãe. Mas, o que faz aqui? Não tinha prometido dançar com Sai a noite inteira?"

"Ah, papai, se arrependimento matasse..." - Levando o leque ao rosto, Sakura falou por trás das rendas brancas. - "Meus pés precisam de tempo para se recuperar."

Sir Takeda riu. Todos sabiam que Sai era um homem de muitas aptidões, mas a arte de dançar não era um de seus dons.

"Se me der lincença." - Continuou Sakura. - "Vi Ino e Temari indo para a varanda, e preciso falar com elas."

"Fique à vontade, querida."

Após dar um beijo no rosto do pai, Sakura passou pelos grupos de pessoas que conversavam nas laterais do salão e foi ao encontro das amigas.

Lá fora, a brisa que recendia a magnólias soprava por entre os arbustos cuidadosamente podados nas cercanias da sacada. Ao ciciar de cigarras e rãzinhas no calor da noite, Ino, Temari e Hinata abanavam os rostos afoguedados num canto da varanda protegido po heras altas.

Filha de um juíz, Temari tinha um rosto lindo e um humor inabalável, qualidades que compensavam um certo excesso de peso. Alta, magra e com olhos azuis bem claro e cintilante, Hinata fora a primeira amiga que Sakura tivera. E a belíssima Ino, sempre elegante e impecável, ora era a confidente de Sakura, ora sua maior inimiga, dependendo do estado de humor em que ambas se encontrassem.

Assim que Sakura se aproximou, Temari suspirou ao comentar:

"Ah, Sakura, você é uma afortunada por Sai amá-la tanto assim!"

"É verdade." - Concordou Hinata. - "E eu acho que ele é o homem mais lindo da festa."

Sakura olhou para o noivo, que conversava com um grupo de outros oficiais da Marinha. O pai de Sai lhe conferira a patente de tenente no ano anterior. Sim, ele era um homem bonito. Alto e esguio, tinha olhos pretos muito expressivos e, em se tratando de mimá-la, só perdia para sir Takeda. Sai e Sakura se conheciam desde que eram crianças.

Ino cutucou o braço da amiga com a ponta do leque cor-de-rosa.

"Fique atenta, Sakura." - Advertiu a moça em tom solene. - "Minha mãe disse que não demora mais de um mês, após o casamento, para um homem se cansar da esposa e começar a prorcurar novas aventuras. Já pensou o que vai fazer quando Sai deixar de responder aos seus encantos?"

"Deixar de responder aos meus encantos?" - Sakura riu. - "Está para nascer o homem que eu não consiga fascinar."

"Você é autofiante demais, Sakura." - Retrucou Ino, revirando os olhos.

Sakura não se deixou intimidar.

"Posso ser arrogante, Ino, mas a verdade é que sei lidar com um homem."

"É mesmo?" - Ino fingiu surpresa. - "Então, por favor, conte-nos como isso é possível."

Temari e Hinata pararam de se abanar e chegaram mais perto de Sakura, que então revelou o grande mistério:

"O segredo é tratar o homem como se trata um cão."

"Está dizendo que devemos ver um homem como um cachorro?" - Temari estava boquiaberta.

"Exatamente." - Confirmou Sakura. - "Para fazer com que um homem seja leal, é preciso treiná-lo e tratá-lo como fariámos com um cachorrinho de estimação."

"Quem lhe disse uma coisa dessas?" - Quis saber Hinata.

"Minha mãe me contou esse segredo quando eu tinha doze anos." - Vangloriou-se Sakura. - "É um segredo que ela aprendeu com minha avó, e que é infalivél. Posso lhes garantir que só obtive sucesso com esse método."

"Minha mãe diz que palavras ásperas e cara de brava são as melhores formas de fazer um homem se curvar aos nossos caprichos." - Retrucou Ino.

Sakura julgou prudente não comentar que o pai da amiga, um nobre cujos hábitos lascivos eram notórios na cidade inteira, mantinha duas amantes.

"Pois então utilize esse método, porque eu vou continuar com o meu."

Mas Hinata não estava disposta a mudar de assunto. Depois de olhar para um canto do salão, onde Sai parecia ditar lições de moral aos colegas de regimento, voltou a atenção para Sakura.

"Eu gostaria de saber mais detalhes a respeito de sua teoria. Afinal você foi a única que conseguiu atrair atenções de Sai Kanon."

"Isso é verdade." - Admitiu Temari.

Olhando ao redor para se certificar de que não havia ouvidos antentos e discretos por perto, Sakura aproximou-se um pouco mais das amigas.

"Muito bem, vocês se recordam do que nos diziam sobre os cães quando éramos crianças, não é mesmo? Nunca demonstre ter medo, pois eles percebem e aí, sim, podem atacar. Com homens é a mesma coisa: Eles sabem quando uma mulher está insegura e usam essa insegurança para dominá-la."

"Sim, mas muitos rapazes são cruéis por natureza." - Hinata observou.

"Assim como alguns cachorros!" - Lembrou Temari.

"E da mesma forma como fazemos com um animalzinho de estimação." - Prosseguiu Sakura. - "É preciso deixar claro desde o início quem dita as regras."

"Todo mundo sabe que é o homem quem dita as regras!"

"E porque precisa ser assim?" - Desafiou Sakura.

Temari arregalou os olhos; Hinata ficou boquiaberta e logo depois vermelha; E Ino começou a abanar o leque agitadamente, em sinal de irritação.

"Acho que não entendi, Sakura." - Sussurou Temari. - "Você que dizer que nós podemos assusmir o comando?"

"Isso é muito esquizito!" - Hinata exclamou, Corada.

"Quem é que cuida da casa?" - Perguntou Sakura.

"As mulheres, é óbvio!" - Temari e Hinata responderam em uníssono.

"E quem se encarrega de providenciar conforto, os pratos prefiridos e tudo mais para o homem?" - Sakura continuou. - "A esposa, certo? É a mulher quem faz com que seu marido seja tratado com a devida consideração, é ela quem se preocupa e cuida do bem-estar dele, assim como fazemos com um cãozinho de estimação."

"Então..." - Temari franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Então, se vocês quizerem que um homem ouça vocês, nunca gritem com ele; É preciso falar baixinho. Os homens prestam atenção a um tom de voz calmo e tranquilo, e fecham os ouvidos aos gritos ou então berram mais alto ainda. E outra coisa... Do mesmo jeito que vocês fazem com seu cãozinho, recompensem um homem sempre que ele fizer suas vontades, porque assim ele nunca irá ignorá-las nem se afastar de vocês."

"Isso é ridículo!" - Protestou Ino. - "Sai teria um ataque se ouvisse o que você está dizendo. Não quero mais escutar essas bobagens." - Fechando o leque num só movimento, ela ergueu a cabeça e se afastou de volta para dentro do salão. Sakura deu de ombros.

"Pouco me importa o que Ino pensa. Repito para vocês que ainda não nasceu o homem que eu não consiga dominar. Aliás, esse é um assunto sobre o qual eu poderia escrever um livro."

"Eu queria tanto ser assim..." - Temari deu um suspiro.

"Eu também." - Confessou Hinata. - "Sempre fico vermelha como uma pimenta quando um rapaz chega perto de mim."

Sakura sorriu para as amigas em sinal de solidariedade e em seguida olhou para trás. Só então percebeu a presença do noivo, na porta da varanda, segurando uma taça de ponche em cada mão. Ao ver a expressão do rapaz, meio irritada, meio curiosa, Hinata e Temari balbuciaram uma desculpa qualquer e, erguendo as saias, se afastaram apressadas em direção aos grupos de convidados da festa.

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Sai se aproximou e depositou as taças sobre o peitoril da varanda antes de se voltar para Sakura.

"Quer dizer, então, que eu sou um cachorrinho?" - Nos olhos dele havia mais humor do que reprovação.

"Venha totó, venha..." - Brincou Sakura, sem se deixar constranger.

Figindo obediência, Sai foi para junto do corrimão de mármore que ela indicara. Com um sorriso embevecido, Sakura acariciou a peruca branca que ele usava.

"Muito bem! Bom menino..." - Sai tomou-a entre os braços.

"Dê-me um beijo, anjo."

"De jeito nenhum."

"Por que não?"

"Porque tem uma porção de gente logo ali, na festa, seu pervetido. Aguém pode nos ver."

Sai respirou fundo, depois, endireitando o corpo de encontro ao peitoril, segurou uma mercha dos cabelos de Sakura entre os dedos.

"Por que não quis usar peruca está noite?" - Perguntou.

"Porque _não_ usar peruca é a ultima moda." - Explicou ela, pegando uma das taças de ponche.

"Sei. E então, já se decidiu? Vai me ajudar a pegar o pirata?"

Sakura suspirou. Era nisso que Sai estava pensando naquela noite? Na tola luta com Uzumaki Naruto, para ver qual dos dois conseguiria capturar o terrível Uchiha Sasuke? Mas, mesmo considerando aquela competição uma coisa fútil, Sakura não poderia a oportunidade de participar de uma intriga como aquela.

"Nem precisava perguntar, Sai. Você sabe que eu adoro uma aventura."

"Será amanhã a noite. Já está tudo combinado com o proprietário da taverna, só falta dizer a seu pai que levarei você para me ajudar com a emboscada."

"E como você sabia que eu iria concordar com esse seu plano?"

"Como você mesma disse, sei quanto adora uma boa aventura. E sei também que só me fez esperar pela resposta porque adora me atormentar."

"Sakura? Sai?" - O tom autoritário de sir Takeda fez ambos se afastaram um do outro. - "Não acham que já é hora de voltarem para dentro?"

Sakura abriu o leque com um meneio do pulso antes de aceitar o braço que o noivo lhe oferecia. Lado a lado, os dois se encaminharam para o salão. E para imenso desconsolo dela, Sai conduziu-a ao espaço reservado à dança, onde se pôs a lhe pisar os pés ao ritmo de uma melodiosa valsa.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji deteve-se á entrada da grande festa na companhia de seu famigerado amigo. Os convidados ali reunidos naquela noite, especialmente os membros da Real Marinha Britânica, preocupados em caçar o implacável Uchiha Sasuke oceano afora, ficariam estarrecidos se soubessem que o famoso corsário encontrava-se exatamente ali, naquele momento, entre eles.

Mas a verdade era que Sasuke adorava brincar com o perigo. E vivia de desafiar a morte com um riso provocante e zombeteiro. Quantas vezes Neji já não o vira apertar a mão de um ofical que acabara de jurar capturar o pirata de coração perverso ou morrer na tentativa de fazê-lo?

Sasuke se mantinha a salvo da forca por um só motivo: Seus disfarces. Na festa daquela noite, em meio a pessoas da nobreza, oficiais de alta patente e espiões, o esperto e arrogante fora-da-lei ostentava trajes finos e uma peruca aristocrática como se tivesse vivido e nascido naquele meio. Fora á festa com seu único amigo, Neji, um devoto patriota, ou, na opinião de Sasuke, um tolo devotado, mais amante do mar. Neji, porém, não se incomodava com os epítetos que o amigo llhe dedicava, porque sabia da verdade acerca do terrível Uchiha Sasuke: O pirata tinha bom coração.

Uma generosidade que Sasuke fazia o possível e o impossível para negar, um coração que ele dizia a todas as pessoas não possuir. Só que Neji, que o conhecia havia muito tempo, sempre o vira agir de modo exatamente contrário às suas alegações.

Tão logo entraram no salão, Neji aceitou uma taça de xerez da bandeja de um criado que passava à sua frente. Bebericando o líquido cor de âmbar, esperou que Sasuke se servisse e que ambos estivessem fora do alcance de ouvidos estranhos para perguntar:

"Que nome pretende usar esta noite?"

"Conde Himura Hapsburg. O que acha?"

Neji curvou os lábios num arremedo de sorriso. Aquele era um dos disfarces preferidos de seu amigo.

"O Conde Búlgaro, outra vez?"

"E por que não?" - Sasuke emprestava um sotaque autêntico às palavras, já que búlgaro era um dos oitos idiomas que ele falava fluentemente. - "Há algum outro a não ser _Nek_?"

"Pois então, muito bem ,senhor conde, vou deixá-lo alguns instantes sozinho para que possa encontrar a dama que levará para cama esta noite."

Mal terminara de falar, Neji notou que Sasuke fitava com os olhos estreitados algum ponto do salão. Acompanhando o olhar do amigo, deparou com uma graciosa jovem que abanava seu delicado leque junto a um grupo de senhoras. Os cabelos de um tom nunca visto antes: Rosa, sobressaíam em meio ás perucas brancas ou em tons pastel que as demais pessoas usavam. Um sinal de opinião e independência, talvez.

"Pensei que mulheres como ela não fizessem seu tipo." - Comentou Neji.

Sasuke tomou um longo gole de sua taça.

"E desde quando você sabe qual é meu tipo de mulher?"

Neji, porém, conhecia muito bem o amigo. Sabia que Sasuke nunca se deitara com uma virgem e que não faria justamente naquela noite. Poderia dançar com a jovem, talvez até mesmo flertar com ela; ao final da festa, entretanto, sairia dali na companhia de uma viúva sedenta de atenções.

Assim que avistou o espião patriota que viera encontrar naquela comemoração, Neji despediu-se:

"Desejo-lhe êxito na caçada. Nós nos veremos quando você retornar ao navio pela manhã."

Sem desviar os olhos da moça, Sasuke inclinou a cabeça num aceno sutil, enquanto deixava a taça vazia sobre uma mesa de canto. A jovem usava um vestido de seda amarelo-pálido, com um aplique de renda a lhe proteger o colo. Acima do decote rendado arfavam os seios de contornos firmes e arredondados. Depois ele se deteve a contemplar o pescoço gracioso...

O enlevo de Sasuke foi interrompido quando a jovem se moveu abruptamente, afastando-se do grupo de senhoras para ir juntar-se a dois casais no outro lado do salão. Os movimentos ligeiros lembraram Sasuke de uma pombinha buscando refúgio da ameaça de um predador.

Ele sorriu.

A moça possuia uma beleza estoteante, que fazia os homens virar a cabeça à sua passagem, afinal era mulher muito atraente. Talvez fosse a pele alva, ou brilho sedoso dos cabelos rosas compridos e lisos, ou talvez a aura de alegria e leveza que parecia emanar do mais íntimo daquele corpo pequeno e bem-feito.

Ao observá-la com atenção, Sasuke sentiu-se como uma planta murcha que recebesse água após um longo período de estio. Era uma sensação estranha, que ele não se lembrava de já ter experimentado. Subitamente viu-se curioso para saber que cor seriam os olhos dela.

* * *

Sakura passara os últimos vinte minutos evitando dançar novamente com o noivo. Afinal, Sai teria toda a vida para lhe pisar os pés. E ela precisava deles intactos para executar o plano do dia seguinte. Ao ver Sai erguer a cabeça na tentativa de localizá-la em meio aos convidados, Sakura correu a esconder-se perto da mãe de Ino, Lady Whitney, que conversava com a , uma amiga.

"Querida?" - Lady Whitney estudou-lhe o rosto ruborizado. - "Está se sentindo bem?"

"Acho que foi só uma tontura passageira." - Sakura tentou explicar seu comportamento estabanado.

"Ah, eu também estou me sentindo um pouco estranha, Sakura." - A sra. Yume tocou-lhe o braço. - "Já cansei de me pergutar por que deixei a criada apertar tanto os laços do meu espartilho."

Com um aceno imperioso, Lady Whitney fez sinal para a filha unir-se a elas. Tão logo Ino as alcançou, a dama perguntou a Sakura:

"Será que poderia pedir a seu pai que apresente Ino ao conde Hapsburg?"

"Conde o quê?" - Sakura e Ino perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Conde Himura Hapsburg." - Disfarçando um risinho infantil com a mão enluvada, a sra. Yume baixou o tom de voz. - "Ora, meninas, não me digam que ainda não o viram."

"Não me lembro de nenhum conde Himura Hapsburg na lista de convidados." - Comentou Sakura.

"Então ele deve ter vindo na companhia de alguém." - A sra. Yume cogitou, excitadíssima. - "Ouvi dizer que Himura descende da familia real búlgara!"

"Ah, disso eu não tenho dúvida." - Retrucou Lady Whitney. - "A estirpe dele salta nos olhos. Qualquer um pode ver que se trata de um nobre."

Sakura e Ino trocaram um olhar surpreso, mas antes que pudessem exprimir seus pensamentos, viram-se envolvidas pelo alarido de vozes femeninas ao redor delas:

"O conde Hapsburg está vindo para cá! Passem-me meus sais!" - Exclamou.

"Parece que ele vai tirar alguem parar dançar..."

"Deus queira que seja eu!"

Ainda que Sakura se esticasse toda, as perucas altas das outras mulheres a impediram de ver o misterioso conde. E, bem, na verdade, ela nem sabia para que lado olhar.

"Ele deve esta vindo falar com Ino." - Imaginou Lady Whitney, satisfeita. - "Endireite esses ombros menina!"

Sakura tornou a se erguer na ponta dos pés. Em vez de olhar o conde, no entanto, o que ela encontrou foi o olhar perscrutador do noivo. Sai levantou as sobracelhas em sinal de alívio, sorriu, acenou e pôs-se a caminhar na direção dela. Ah, não... Os dedos dos seus pés começaram a latejar à lembrança das pisadelas das botas pretas lustrosas.

Sem perda de tempo, Sakura pediu licença às senhoras e tratou de se afastar depressa, á prorcura de algum outro canto seguro do salão. Virou o rosto para espiar rapidamente por sobre o ombro, para se assegurar de que Sai não vinha em seu encalço, quando trombou de encontro a uma parede.

Não, não era uma parede. Sakura chegou a essa conclusão assim que apoiou a mão no obstáculo, para recuperar o equilíbrio. Era um peito largo, firme como rocha.

Os olhos delas se fixaram no tecido negro acetinado da elegante casaca sob os dedos. Depois correram pelo colete bege com pequenos bordados até o colarinho estreito da camisa imaculadamende branca, e dali para...

_Deus do céu!_

Um par de olhos negros e penetrantes iluminavam um semblante que Sakura, em outras circunstâncias, desconfiaria não ser real. Era um rosto tão perfeito que parecia pertencer a uma estátua antiga: Uma combinação de traços agressivos e angulosos que criavam uma expressão ao mesmo tempo ferina, luptuosa... E muito atraente. Algum detalhe, ela não saberia dizer o quê, a fez lembrar-se de um falcão à espreita da presa que desejasse devorar.

O desconhecido deu um sorriso que fez as pernas de Sakura bambearem. Ele, por sua vez, constatou para si mesmo: "Os olhos são verdes."

"Perdão, _mademoiselle_." - Ele se desculpou num timbre profundo, a entonação ressaltada por um forte sotaque estrangeiro.

Sakura quis responder, mas pela primeira vez na vida as palavras faltaram.

"Será que eu a machuquei?"

Tentando retribuir o sorriso sedutor, ela esperou até recuperar a voz par responder:

"Não foi nada, obrigada. Espero que não se ofenda com a minha falta de modos."

O desconhecido riu baixinho, porém num timbre profundo que fez o coração de Sakura dar um salto. Depois disse:

"Por favor, sintá-se à vontade para correr para meus braços sempre que desejar."

"Aí está você, Sakura... Até que enfim!"

Quando ela se deu conta, Sai estava ao seu lado. Ao ver o noivo sondar o desconhecido com um olhar desconfiado, Sakura percebeu que ainda tinha uma das mãos no peito dele. O susto a fez se recompor.

Sai interpôs-se entre ambos e disse com frieza:

"Acho que não o conheço, sir."

"Conde." - Corrigiu o estranho no mesmo tom. - "Conde Himura Hapsburg." - Ele voltou-se para Sakura. - "Será que posso perguntar quem é a senhorita?"

Sakura sabia que o noivo era um cavalheiro e que não deixaria transparecer nem o ciúme nem a irritação que o dominavam. Por isso, esperou que ele se manifestasse.

"Permita-me apresentar minha..." - Sai fez uma pausa para enfatizar a palavra seguinte. - "_Noiva_, srta. Haruno Sakura."

Com um gesto quase ancioso, Sakura estendeu o braço para que o conde, enquanto fazia uma leve mesura. Uma mão grande e quente tomou a sua, pequena e trêmula. O conde curvou-se sobre a mão de Sakura, seu hálito morno provocando arrepios ao longo do braço esguio. No momento seguinte, seus lábios tocaram o tecido envolto de sua mão. Em vez de se espantar ante tão inusitado gesto, Sakura teve a sensação de que o sangue que circundava em sua veias fora se concentrar numa determinada parte de seu corpo, fazendo com essa parte latejasse em resposta. Estranhamente, nem assim ela se surpreendeu.

"É um prazer imenso conhecê-la, _mademoiselle_." - Disse o conde.

Como ele não largava mais a mão de Sakura, Sai juntou os saltos das botas e fez uma leve reverência para lhe chamar a atenção.

"E eu sou o tenente Kanon Sai."

No mesmo instante, o conde libertou a mão de Sakura, e ela viu as feições dele se endurecerem numa máscara indecifrável, ao mesmo tempo que uma emoção ebrasadola turvava os olhos negros. Uma emoção crua, selvagem, primitiva. Sakura podia jurar que aquilo era ódio. Puro ódio.

"Então você é o filho mais novo de Orochimaru Kanon?"

"Conhece meu pai?" - aprumo os ombros num gesto orgulhoso.

"Bem..." - O sorriso do conde era frio, meramente formal. - "Sim, conheço. Ele é um velho amigo de minha familia."

Sakura sentiu haver algo oculto naquelas palavras, mas Sai, que parecia não pensar como ela, informou:

"Meu pai deve permanecer em alto-mar por mais uma ou duas semanas."

"Pena." - O desapontamento estampou-se no rosto do conde antes que ele tivesse tempo de dissimulá-la. Mas ele se recompôs rapidamente para dirigir-se a Sakura. - "Vejo que estão se formando pares para a próxima dança. Será que me daria o prazer da sua companhia, srta. Haruno?"

"Minha noiva não gosta de dançar." - Interveio Sai.

"E então, _mademoiselle_?" - Ignorando as palavras do jovem tenente, o conde manteve os olhos fixos em Sakura.

"Eu adoraria."

A julgar a expressão de Sai, aquela era a pior resposta que ele poderia esperar de sua noiva. Sakura, contudo, não se deixou alarmar. Cuidaria disso no dia seguinte. Certa de que, como sempre, Sai acabaria por ceder e perdoá-la.

Tomando o braço que o conde lhe oferecia, ela deixou que ele a guiasse para o meio do salão e, assim que ambos tomaram seus lugares, a música teve inicio. Segura por braços firmes e forte, Sakura viu-se subitamente tensa. O tom bronzeado da pele de Himura Hapsburg sobressaía à palidez das pessoas reunidas ali, e a envolvente fragrância de sândalo que se desprendia do corpo dele parecia atordoá-la.

A cada passo preciso que ele dava, Sakura sentia uma espécie de força primitiva emanar de seu físico avantajado. Rodopiando pelo salão com ela nos braços, o conde parecia trazer dentro de si um tigre enjaulado à espera de uma oportunidade par escapar. Era como se... Sim, havia algo, um quê de mistério e perigo, a envolver aquele homem. Seria ele um espião patriota, ou talvez um dos agentes de bloqueio que não paravam de chegar a Charleton desde que os britânicos haviam tomado e fechado o porto da cidade?

"Faz tempo que está nas colônias?" - Ela indagou.

"Nunca estive por tanto tempo num outro lugar."

"Nem mesmo na Bulgária?"

"Ultimamente." - O sorriso dele era devastador. - "Ultimamente, nunca passei tanto tempo num outro lugar."

Mais uma vez Sakura sentiu que o conde escondia algo por trás de suas afirmações. E estava determinada a desvendar esse enigma.

"Será que posso ser atrevida a ponto de lhe perguntar quem o convidou para a festa?"

"Não quero falar de mim, _mademoiselle_. É sobre você que eu gostaria de conversar."

"Sobre mim?"

"Sim. Diga-me como uma criatura tão encantadora como você foi ficar noiva de um inglês com cara de pateta?"

"Sai não tem cara de pateta."

Depois de olhar para o tenente, que os observava de um canto do salão com o olhar possessivo, o conde declarou:

"Ele não está á sua altura, _milovidnost_."

"Não compreendi o que disse."

"É um termo búlgaro, e você está evitando responder á minha pergunta."

Sakura imaginava-se uma mestra quando o assunto era flerte, assim logo indentificou a tática que o conde usava: Menosprezar o rival.

"E qual seria o tipo de homem que recomendaria para mim?" - Provocou. - "Você mesmo, talvez?"

O conde parou de dançar no mesmo instante.

"Desculpe-me, _mademoiselle_. Creio ter ultrapassado os limites."

E com isso ele se afastou, deixando-a sozinha entre os pares que continavam a dançar. Sakura franziu a testa. Esperava que Himura Hapsburg fosse fazer alguma investida romântica, não largá-la no meio de seus convidados como um lenço descartado.

Que sujeito esquisito...

Sai aproximou-se e, tomando-a pela mão, conduziu-a para um lugar afastado do espaço reservado à dança.

"Algum problema, querida?"

Olhando na direção onde o conde desaparecera, Sakura moveu a cabeça num gesto negativo. De que outra maneira poderia responder a pergunta do noivo? Dizer a ele que se sentira imensamente atraída por aquele outro homem, mas que fora apenas por um breve instante?

* * *

_Fim do primeiro capitulo._

_**

* * *

**_

**___Fanfic dedicada a_****: _Grande clássicos históricos. Kinley MacGregor_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke nunca havia se deparado com um navio que não pudesse abordar ou com uma mulher que não se rendesse aos seus encantos... Até se defrontar com Haruno Sakura, que era tão graciosa quanto atrevida, a ponto de ameaçar levá-lo á justiça!

Sakura tinha seus motivos para querer acabar com a arrogância de Uchiha Sasuke, o notório pirata de quem seu noivo desejava se vingar. Mas quando Sasuke escapou à armadilha que ela cuidadosamente lhe preparara, Sakura viu-se arrebatada pelo irresistível poder de sedução daquele homem. Agora Sasuke teria de enfrentar o único perigo para o qual não estava preparado, pois embora tivesse conquistado inúmeros corações, ele jamais imaginara encontrar uma mulher capaz de sem o menor esforço, roubar o seu!

* * *

**Por Angel-chan**

* * *

**Coração Pirata**

_Capítulo Dois_

* * *

Na noite seguinte, no interior da barulhenta **taverna¹**, Sakura tinha a impressão de que seus pulmões ficariam impregnados de fumaça pelo resto de seus dias.

Ja fazia quase duas horas que ela tratava de se esquivar de mãos e de investidas abusadas. Nesse tempo, mantivera os ouvidos mais do que atentos às conversas dos marujos, à cata de qualquer menção ao nome ou as histórias de Uchiha Sasuke. O mais estranho de tudo, porém, era pensar que qualquer um daqueles homens poderia ser o pirata que, segundo diziam, havia ceifado mais vidas do que a epidemia de varíola que devastara Charleston no ano anterior.

Por que não? Ele bem poderia ser aquele baixote na faixa dos cinquenta anos, junto ao balcão, que não tirava os olhos dela. Ou aquele rapaz sozinho que, diante da lareira, flertava com sua caneca de cerveja. Talvez fosse o homem desacompanhado num dos cantos do estabelecimento, que levava o olhar à porta toda a vez que ela se abria.

Afinal, que aparência teria o pirata? Alto ou baixo? Moreno ou loiro? A brutalidade dele se expressaria em seu rosto? Era bem provável...

Diante da mesa ocupada por quatro fregueses, Sakura serviu a cerveja que haviam pedido e, imitando o tom rude de uma atendente de taverna, perguntou:

"Vão querer só isso? Ou posso trazer alguma coisa para comerem?"

Um dos homens estreitou os olhos para as curvas dos quadris de Sakura.

"Acho que vou aceitar um pouco dessa coisa gostosa aí."

"Deixe disso, seu palerma!" - Sakura desviou a tempo do beliscão que o sujeito pretendia lhe dar. - "Esta coisa gostosa aqui lhe daria uma indigestão brava... Sem falar da bacia de água fervente que vou jogar na sua cara se não parar de me importunar com suas brincadeirinhas sem graça."

Os outro três caíram na gargalhada, depois um deles, um homem de cerca de sessenta anos, comentou:

"É melhor ter cuidado, Cara, pois ela parece ser do tipo que cumpre o que promete!"

"Se eu não cumprir." - Retrucou Sakura, ajeitando a bandeja no braço. - "Podem estar certos de que o meu amor, que está ali no bar, irá se encarregar disso."

Os quatro viraram-se ao mesmo tempo para o balcão onde Karl Harringer, o dono da taverna, erguia um barril de rum sobre um dos ombros para depois encaixá-lo no alto de uma prateleita. Embora fosse pouco mais alto que Sakura, o rapaz era corpulento e forte como um tronco de carvalho, e todos os que frequentavam o **Cabeça de Bagre²** conheciam seu gênio mal-humorado.

"Aquele urso feio é o seu amor?" - O mais jovem dos homens perguntou a Sakura. - "Não acredito!"

"Ei, Karl." - Ela gritou, para fazer-se ouvir em meio à algazarra na taverna. - "Quem é o seu amorzinho?"

"Você, minha doce Sakura!" - A carranca de Karl se suavizou num arremendo de sorriso. - "Só você."

Satisfeita com a resposta, ela se pôs a circular por entre as mesas. Foi somente nos fundos do estabelecimento que se deparou com o olhar furioso de Sai. Em vez do uniforme da Marinha ele usava um jaquetão simples e calça sem adereços, um contraste com a postura rígida sobre a cadeira, os modos altivos de sempre.

Sai não fizera a barba aquele dia. Havia explicado a Sakura que tal medida serviria para lhe conferir o aspecto rude e descuidado dos marujos que costumavam se desbruçar sobre canecas na taverna. Ela, porém, achava que o noivo estava era com um jeito de parvo.

A medida que Sakura se aproximava, os olhos de Sai se estreitavam mais e mais. Era evidente que ele tinha ganas de estrangulá-la. Sakura sempre demonstrava uma queda para flertes atrevidos e namoricos inconsequentes; Sai sabia disso, mas agora que estavam noivos, esperava que ela se comportasse de acordo.

Sakura não só contrariava as expectativas dele, como também sentia o prazer em atormentá-lo. Desde o ínicio do namoro, vivia ultrapassando os limites da tolerância de Sai apenas para ver como se safaria se ele viesse a ter acesso de fúria. Ele, por seu lado, dizia que tal comportamento era resultado da forma como Sir Haruno Takeda mimava a filha única; Para Sai, o bom homem sempre fora indulgente demais com Sakura, liberal demais com relação à educação dela e tolerante demais com suas traquinagens.

"Você me parece um pouco pálido, docinho." - Comentou Sakura com um ar travesso, aproximando-se dele. - "Será que está precisando de outra caneca de cerveja?"

Sai fez uma expressão de repulsa para recusar a bebida, depois perguntou:

"Alguma notícia do terrível _Uchiha Sasuke_?"

Baixando a cabeça, ela fingiu limpar uma mancha sobre a mesa enquanto informava, agora sem sotaque algum:

"Há uns dois ou três piratas aqui, mas nenhum deles é Sasuke Uchiha."

Sai olhou para os dois homens que o acompanhavam. Ambos tinham ordens expressas para conduzir Sakura a um local seguro no instante em que Sasuke aparecesse por ali.

Ela percebeu a preocupação do noivo e, tornando a prender o pedaço de pano ao cós da saia, cuidou de tranquilizá-lo:

"Com você, seus homens e Karl por perto, quem haveria de me fazer mal?"

"Sakura." - Sai pegou no braço dela. - "Isto não é uma daquelas brincadeirinhas tolas que fazíamos quando crianças. O terrível Sasuke Uchiha poderia matá-la num piscar de olhos."

"Para isso, primeiro ele teria que me agarrar. E eu ainda não conheci um homem capaz disso."

Sai largou o braço dela e deixou escapar um suspiro desanimado.

Como vinha acontecendo ultimamente nas últimas duas horas, a porta de entrada da taverna se abriu. Em meio à golfada de ar fresco e limpo que se espalhava pelo estabelecimento, Sakura já havia dado um ou dois passos na direção da porta, quando sentiu de repente, um par de braços a enlaçava pela cintura, arrastando-a para um canto escuro antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer reação.

"Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui?"

Um cheiro acre, mistura de cerveja e mau hálito, quase a sufocou.

"Largue-me!" - Sakura exigiu, num tom que fária vários marmanjos se acovardarem.

Ela não podia ver o homem, mas ele levou uma mão imunda ao seu seio.

"Seja boazinha, doçura. Vou pagar bem, acredite."

Assustada, a Haruno olhou para a mesa de Sai. Ele havia se levantado e fazia menção de ir socorrê-la, quando um de seus homens, agarrando-o pelo braço, fez sinal para que tornasse a se sentar.

Devagarzinho, Sai afundou-se de volta na cadeira. Como ele ousava? Indignada perante a submissão do noivo a um oficial de patente inferior a ele, Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver. Ah, quando ela conseguisse se livrar daquele bêbado, Sai iria ver com quantos paus se fazia uma canoa!

Inflamada tanto pela raiva quanto pelo medo, Sakura respirou fundo e pisou com toda a força de que foi capaz no peito do pé do homem que a segurava.

Vociferando um palavrão, ele a soltou.

Sakura então correu em direção a porta, que acabara de abrir-se novamente. Mas, antes que pudesse alcançar a saída, o bêbado, que fora em seu encalço, tornou a agarrá-la. Entre aterrorizada e furiosa, Sakura virou-se para ele, arfando à visão dos olhos verdes injetados, dos cabelos rosados ensebados e da expressão no rosto asqueroso, uma mescla de raiva e lascívia. Sem lhe dar tempo para reagir, ele a encostou de encontro a uma parede e pôs-se a lhe acariciar o corpo com mãos imensas.

"Eu disse a você que me deixasse em paz, seu... miserável!" - Sakura tentou usar a bandeja para defender, mas o homem tomou-a de suas mãos e arremessou-a ao chão.

"A jovem lhe fez um pedido. Você deveria atender."

Foi como se tais palavras, proferidas num timbre firme e profundo, tivessem o poder de varrer a taverna com a energia de um trovão. No poderoso silêncio que agora dominava o ambiente, Sakura perguntou-se se já não teria ouvido aquele voz em algum outro lugar.

Ela então ergueu o olhar e...

... Seu coração quase parou.

A primeira coisa que viu, foram os olhos ônix profundos, agora sombreados por lampejos de uma ira fria e mortal. Os olhos do conde Himura Hapsburg.

Mas em vez do impecável traje aristocrático, naquela noite ele vestia uma camisa de linho branco aberta até o peito, e seu colete sem mangas, verde-escuro, estava totalmente desabotoado. A claridade proporcionada pelo lampião mais próximo iluminava os cabelos pretos, que eram lisos na frente e espetados atrás, bem como a espada que ele trazia embainhada na cintura.

Colocando a mão sobre o ombro do homem que a molestava, ele perguntou:

"Será que você não me ouviu?"

"Não se meta. Esse assunto é entre mim e a moça."

"A moça não quer saber de você, e você deveria elogiar o bom gosto dela." - Os lábios do conde se curvaram num sorriso zombeteiro. - "Agora, se não tirar as mãos da jovem, você vai discutir esse tal assunto _comigo_."

O brutamontes ainda hesitou por um breve instante, mas, com a testa já empapada de suor, acabou por se afastar de Sakura. Ajeitando o casaco com um forte puxão nas laterais, ele se desculpou:

"Perdão, senhorita. Eu não pretendia lhe fazer mal."

E com isso o beberrão se encaminhou a passos largos para a porta.

Aliviada, Sakura ficou olhando para o belo semblante que conhecera na noite anterior. Um rosto que, como o de Sai, tinha o sombreado da barba de um dia. Só que no conde, em vez de fazê-lo parecer aparvalhado, os pêlos crescidos produziam um efeito estonteante, másculo, viril.

"O que houve com seu sotaque?" - Ela perguntou.

O conde esboçou um sorriso meio constrangido, depois tentou o mesmo truque que os homens usavam com as mulheres desde os tempos de Adão e Eva:

"Desculpe-me, senhorita, mas do que é que está falando?"

"Como assim, do que estou falando? Você aqui, vestido desse jeito, sem o seu sotaque búlgaro... O que significa isso?"

"Sinto muito, mas você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa."

Sakura conhecia muito bem aquele artifício. Era a mesma desculpa que Sai usava quando apanhados aos braços com Karin Hole... E o miserável ainda quisera convencê-la de que ela estava vendo coisas! Tudo isso era parte do velho ardil: _'Faça com que a garota se sinta uma estúpida, e ela acabará por concordar com você'._ Um truque que os homens usavam para esconder algo que...

De repente, Sakura deu-se conta do que tinha bem diante de seus olhos.

Deus do céu, aquele era o Terrível Sasuke Uchiha!

Sim, só podia ser. Sua intuição, seu sexto sentido, seu discernimento, tudo lhe dizia que aquele homem, exatamente ele, seria o único com habilidades para frustar todas as inúmeras tentativas de captura empreendidas contra o bandido!

Respirando fundo para criar coragem, Sakura pecebeu que única maneira de sair daquela enrascada era fazer o jogo dele.

"Ah... Acho que você está certo, devo ter me confundido." - Tentou mostrar-se embaraçada. - "De qualquer modo, obrigada por ter me ajudado com aquele sem-vergonha."

Sasuke saiu da frente de Sakura e a viu passar por ele com a pressa de quem fugisse do demônio em pessoa. Tinha pecebido que ela o reconhecera no instante em que a vira duvidar de suas palavras. A danadinha era esperta que só ela.

Acompanhando com os olhos os movimentos apressados de Sakura pela taverna, viu-se encaminhar diretamentee à mesa em que estava sentado o ingles com cara de pateta. E engoliu uma praga. Viera ali naquele noite para encontrar Neji e o espião patriota, que queria que ambos passassem algumas mercadorias pelo bloqueio inglês. Ninguem mais sabia disso.

Então, qual deles o teria traído?

Sasuke não dissera a nenhuma outra pessoa que iria ao cabeça de bagre. E tinha certeza absoluta de que Neji Hyuuga, fossem quais fossem as circunstâncias, seria incapaz de uma deslealdade. Assim sendo, só sobrava o espião. O que significava que Neji estava preso numa armadilha sem o saber. Sauke suspirou. Uma vez mais, teria de livrar o amigo de uma enrascada. Mas, para isso, precisava fazê-lo saber o que se passava ali.

Sentado a uma mesa no lado direito do estabelecimento, Neji viu Sasuke aprorximar-se com um ar noturno. Alheio ao perigo que corria, fez um leve aceno antes de comentar:

"Até que enfim você chegou. Boa noite."

Ignorando o cumprimento do amigo, Sasuke foi diretamente até o espião e desferiu-lhe um tremendo soco no queixo. Ao ver o homem desfalecido escorregar para o chão, Neji franziu a testa num gesto de pura surpresa.

"Mas o que foi que ele fez? Você não gostou da cor do casaco dele, é isso?"

Apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa, Sasuke mirou o amigo com olhar fulminante.

"Presumir que fosse ele quem disse aos oficiais britânicos que estaríamos aqui esta noite. Será que ataquei o homem errado?"

"O quê?" - Neji arrega-lou os olhos.

Satisfeito por ver que o espanto do amigo era genuíno e sincero, Sasuke deu um sorriso amargo antes de anunciar:

"Caímos numa armadilha."

* * *

Do outro lado da taverna, Sakura deu um sorriso triunfante.

"Viu só?" - Ela perguntou a Sai. - "É mesmo o Terrível Sasuke. Ele acaba de dar um soco num homem sem nenhum motivo aparente."

"O sujeito pode ter seduzido a esposa dele, Sakura."

"Estou lhe dizendo que é ele. Não o reconhece da noite passada? Ele fingia ser o conde Himura Hapsburg, e na certa, buscava informações sobre o...

"Sakura, por favor." - Sai deu um suspiro impaciente. - "Aquele homem não se parece nem um pouco com o conde. Por certo se trata de algum marinheiro que veio até aqui tomar um trago. O conde usava trajes requintados e tinha modos elegantes. Aquele homem é um bruto. Além do mais, por que o Terrível Uchiha iria socorrer uma qualquer do assédio de um brutamontes embriagado?"

"Não sei se você reparou, mas não sou uma qualquer."

"Você me entendeu, Sakura."

"Mas que coisa! Você quer uma prova do que digo, não quer? Pois então vou lhe dar essa prova."- Sakura deu três passos na direção de Sasuke e gritou:

"Ei, Sasuke Uchiha!"

O homem a quem se dirigira não se moveu.

"Viu?" - Sai rejubilou-se com o gosto da vitória. - "Ele nem piscou. Eu lhe disse que não era o Uchiha."

Sakura mordeu o lábio. O pirata não se movera, mas todos os demais tinham olhado na direção dele. Pronto, ali estava a prova.

Voltando para junto de Sai, ela ordenou:

"Vá prendê-lo. Se eu estiver enganada, você o soltará."

"Se você estiver enganada, todas vão rir de mim."

* * *

"O que vamos fazer?" - Neji perguntou a Sasuke, tentando aparentar indiferença e fracassando completamente.

Mais do que acostumado a lidar com situações como aquele, Sasuke estava decidido a não se deixar abater por mais um golpe traiçoeiro,

"Quero que você saia daqui como se nada tivesse acontecido." - Ele disse ao amigo. - "Ninguem, a não ser esse patife desmaiado no chão, sabe quem você é, por isso pode considerar-se fora desta embrulhada."

"E quanto a você?"

"Não se preocupe comigo. Posso ter levado um golpe baixo, mas não vou morrer por esta ninharia. Agora vá, salve o seu pescoço."

Relutante, Neji ergueu-se da cadeira e fez o que Sasuke ordenara.

Só depois de ver o amigo sair pela porta em segurança foi que Sasuke se atreveu a olhar na direção de Sakura. E quase caiu na risada ao vê-la discutindo fervorosamente com o inglês.A cena era impagável. Por certo ele levara a noiva à taverna para conseguir informações a respeito de Sasuke Uchiha, e agora que ela o tinha descoberto, o bobalhão não acreditava em suas alegações.

Mas o que é que Sakura Haruno tinha visto naquele sujeito? Mulheres... Era impossível entendê-las.

Sasuke sabia que devia sair dali antes que Sai se convencesse de que ele era realmente _ele_. Mas a verdade era que estava se divertindo um bocado com aquela situação. Além do mais, não havia armadilha da qual não conseguisse escapar. Nenhum homem e mulher seriam capazes de detê-lo. Bem, talvez uma mulher nua o detivesse em sua cama por algum tempo. E aquela mulher em especial, a jovem bela Sakura Haruno, lhe despertava um intenso desejo.

Furtivamente, pôs-se a observá-la. Sakura era pequena e delicada, mas seu corpo possuía saliências e curvas que fariam qualquer mortal deleitar-se de prazer. Uma pequena sereia. E ele não seria bobo de...

Sentiu-se enrijecer por inteiro. Ela falava e gesticulava sem parar, mas se virou para apontá-lo e, quando seus olhares se encontraram, calou-se repentinamente.

Sasuke teve a impressão de que um raio o atingira e o tempo parara de correr enquanto se olhavam. O murmúrio das conversas ao redor foi sumindo, sumindo... Agora, tudo o que ouvia, eram as batidas do próprio coração. Santo Deus, havia magia no olhar daquela mulher! Uma força estranha e poderosa que ele até então desconhecia. Tudo o que queria era cobrir o espaço que os separava, tomá-la nos braços, carregá-la para a cama mais próxima e fazer amor com ela para todo o sempre. E essa constatação o fez tomar uma decisão. Desde o início, sua intenção era deixar Sakura fora daquilo tudo. Mas fora o próprio noivo dela que tomara a iniciativa de trazê-la para o centro daquela confusão. Não fora? Pois muito bem, ele não era homem de enjeitar um presente tão prazeroso. Se o destino a colocara em seu caminho por duas vezes, não seria ingrato a ponto de rejeitar tão apetitosa dádiva.

Sai pôs-se em pê e, com o rosto vermelho de raiva, foi ao encontro do pirata pisando duro. Num esforço sobre-humano, Sasuke desviou o olhos dos de Sakura para encarar a expressão irritada do tenente.

"Desculpe-me senhor." - Disse Sai, após virar-se para Sakura com ar de superioridade. - "Sinto importuná-lo, mas será que poderia fazer o favor de me informar se, por acaso, o senhor é Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Sim, tenente." - Sasuke deu uma risadinha perversa. - "Você encontrou o homem que prorcurava. E agora, será que é capaz de colocar suas mãos nele?"

Com os olhos arregalados, Sai tateou a lateral do corpo em busca da espada, enquanto berrava:

"É ele! Agarrem-no!"

Mesmo rindo da inépcia do jovem, Sasuke reagiu no mesmo instante: Tirou Sai da frente com um safanão e, de espada em punho, foi atrás dos dois oficiais que levavam Sakura para fora da taverna. Era só ela que conseguia pensar.

Dois soldados emergiram em meio aos fregueses do Cabeça de Bagre para lhe bloqueiar a passagem em direção a porta. O Uchiha riu de ambos. Imaginavam que poderiam detê-lo? Justo ele, que ludibriara uma frota inteira enviada para captirá-lo? Com meia dúzia de movimentos e golpes precisos, o pirata livrou-se dos dois e seguiu no encalço do que realmente lhe interessava naquele momento.

Saiu pela porta a tempo de ver os oficiais ajudando Sakura a subir numa carruagem. Ao vê-lo, um dos homens logo desembainhou sua espada.

Aquilo estava ficando bom , pensou Sasuke. Aquele sujeito de fato acreditava que seria capaz de protegê-la? Acreditava que haveria alguém no mundo capaz de impedir Sasuke Uchiha de se apossar do que desejava? Ora, ninguém se poria no seu caminho. Nunca.

As duas espadas já se cruazavam quando um disparo ecoou pelo ar. Com uma dor lancinante no ombro, Sasuke virou-se para trás e viu Sai empunhando uma espingarda de pederneira. Furioso, cuidou logo de se esquivar dos adversários e foi para trás da carruagem para avaliar a extensão do ferimento. Ainda que o machucado sangrasse bastante, parecia que a bala o pegara de raspão. Doía muito, mas não era o suficiente para matá-lo.

Apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais irado.

Já saboreando o gosto da vingança, Sasuke deu três passos até a parte interna da carruagem, jogou ao chão o soldado que estava junto de Sakura e tomou o lugar dele. Antes que ela pudesse esboçar uma reação, agarrou as rédeas e chicoteou as costas dos cavalos. A carruagem pôs-se em movimento, logo em seguida ganhou velocidade e disparou pela ruela suja.

Virando-se sobre o assento, Sakura olhou para trás. Á medida que a figura de Sai ia diminuindo ao longe, o rosto dela empalidecia de pavor. Tornando a se virar, ela perguntou para Sasuke num fio de voz:

"O que está fazendo?"

"Parece, minha adorável criatura, que o terrível Sasuke Uchiha está raptando você."

* * *

_Fim do primeiro capitulo._

* * *

**. Dicionários - Dúvidas**

* * *

. Taverna¹ = _Um tipo de bar, geralmente dado esse nome quando se refere a espeluncas frequentadas por piratas e marinheiros._

. Cabeça de Bagre² = _Nome da Taverna_

* * *

_**Oii povoooo. Caraa amei de paixão todas as reviews. Serio. Com elas fez eu digitar esse capítulo o mais rápido possível para vocês. Espero que gostem! Se tiver algum erro me digam.. ta? ^^**_

_**Bjos até o proximo capitulo!**_

* * *

**___Fanfic dedicada a_****: _Grande clássicos históricos. Kinley MacGregor_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke nunca havia se deparado com um navio que não pudesse abordar ou com uma mulher que não se rendesse aos seus encantos... Até se defrontar com Haruno Sakura, que era tão graciosa quanto atrevida, a ponto de ameaçar levá-lo á justiça!

Sakura tinha seus motivos para querer acabar com a arrogância de Uchiha Sasuke, o notório pirata de quem seu noivo desejava se vingar. Mas quando Sasuke escapou à armadilha que ela cuidadosamente lhe preparara, Sakura viu-se arrebatada pelo irresistível poder de sedução daquele homem. Agora Sasuke teria de enfrentar o único perigo para o qual não estava preparado, pois embora tivesse conquistado inúmeros corações, ele jamais imaginara encontrar uma mulher capaz de sem o menor esforço, roubar o seu!

* * *

**Por Angel-chan**

* * *

**Coração Pirata**

_Capítulo Três_

* * *

Ainda que morta de medo, Sakura reparou que os olhos dele tinham um brilho alegre. Aquilo a tranqüilizou um pouquinho. Sasuke Uchiha não parecia o cruel sanguinário que contava a lenda, mas sim um rapaz levado que acabava de fazer mais uma travessura.

"O que vai fazer comigo?"

"Creia-me ou não, e estou certo de que você não acredita em mim, não lhe farei mal."

"Então devo acreditar que o pirata mais procurado da face da terra me raptou e não pretende me fazer mal. Por quem me toma, sir? Uma Tola?"

E, longe de se sentir uma tola, Sakura resolveu que era hora de dizer adeus ao Terrível Sasuke Uchiha. Já se preparava para saltar da carruagem quando ele a agarrou pelo braço e a trouxe para junto de si.

"Sereia, eu sabia que você não iria acreditar em mim."

Assim que conseguiu se soltar, Sakura ergueu a mão para lhe dar uma bofetada. Sasuke advertiu-a com uma expressão carregada, depois disse num tom ainda mais sombrio:

"Nem pense em fazer isso."

Decidindo-se por não colocar a brutalidade de pirata à prova, Sakura se acomodou sobre o assento.

"Não espera que eu fique sentada aqui, quietinha, enquanto você me rapta, espera?"

"É exatamente isso o que espero, sim."

"Que falta de modos! Você não parecia um malfeitor na festa de ontem. Aliás, na noite passada seu comportamento foi exemplar. O que o fez mudar de idéia e resolver me violentar?"

"Eu não tenho a menor intenção de violentar você, srta. Haruno."

"Então por que me raptou?"

"E por que não? Eu estava lá, você estava lá, Lorde cara de Pateta estava lá... A oportunidade me pareceu perfeita"

"Oportunidade de quê?"

Em vez de responder, Sasuke cuidou de desviar os cavalos à esquerda numa bifurcação. Ao se certificar de que tomara o caminho que levava ao cais, olhou para trás, depois para Sakura, e só então voltou a falar:

"Vamos fingir que se trata de um jogo, está bem?"

Ele estava brincando? Ou era maluco?

"Um jogo?" - Sakura não disfarçou a indignação. - "E que tipo de jogo é esse?"

"Digamos que seja um jogo de atrair a presa para a arapuca.

"E o que quer dizer isso?"

"Quer dizer que você, minha sereiazinha, será a isca que pretendo usar para atrair um tubarão para fora da toca."

"Não entendi."

"Sei que não. Nem quero que entenda. Por ora, basta dizer que você será minha convidada por algum tempo."

"Agradeço o convite, mas acho que terei de recusar."

"Ah, então serei obrigado a insistir."

Ao ver-se no porto, Sakura atinou com a gravidade da situação. Não poderia deixar que ele a levasse para o seu navio. Estava farta de ouvir histórias a respeito do que o homens como o Terrível Sasuke Uchiha faziam às mulheres que capturavam.

Sasuke havia diminuído a marcha dos cavalos ao se aproximar do cais, e a carruagem agora movia numa velocidade que, a Sakura, pareceu segura. Ela não hesitou: levantou-se de supetão e se atirou do veículo.

Nem o baque surdo de seu corpo de encontro ao chão, nem a dor da queda a alarmaram. Enchendo os pulmões de ar, Sakura ergueu-se do chão de qualquer jeito e desatou a correr. Mesmo que tremesse dos pés a cabeça, rezava para que conseguisse chegar aos becos ou a algum armazém antes que o pirata a alcançasse.

Suas preces não foram atendidas.

Não demorou mais do que instantes para que os braços fortes de Sasuke a enlaçassem pela cintura e, desequilibrados, os dois foram parar no chão. Caindo em cima dele, Sakura começou a bater com os cotovelos sobre o peito largo na esperança de obrigar o fora-da-lei a soltá-la. Mais uma vez, seus esforços foram inúteis: Ele lhe segurou os braços e apertou-a com tanta força que simplesmente lhe tolheu todo e qualquer movimento.

Percebendo que seria perda de tempo e energia tentar lutar contra um homem tão forte, ela parou de se debater e enfrentou os poderosos olhos negros. Olhos que a zanga agora fazia brilhar friamente. Com medo da reação do pirata, Sakura passou a língua pelos lábio subitamente ressequidos.

Para seu alívio, ele a largou e pôs-se em pé. E então, sem lhe dar tempo para empreender nova tentativa de fuga, ergueu-a do chão e, com espantosa facilidade, colocou-a sobre um dos ombros.

"Como eu disse minha sereia, sinto-me obrigado a insistir para que você aceite meu convite e seja minha hóspede."

"Ponha-me no chão!"

Passando os braços ao redor das pernas dela para se proteger de algum chute, Sasuke riu antes de anunciar:

"Não quero mais brincar de correr atrás de você"

Prestes a golpear as costas dele, só então Sakura reparou que o pirata tinha a camisa manchada à altura do outro ombro. A grande nódoa recendia sangue.

Como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos, ele avisou num tom bem-humorado:

"Nem imagina o que vai lhe acontecer se cismar de estapear esse ferimento."

Sakura sentiu-se tentada a desobedecer, mas logo concluiu que seria brincar com fogo. Ao nome daquele homem associavam-se morte, desordem e crueldade. Quem lhe garantiria que Sasuke não se tornasse um verdadeiro ogro quando desafiado?

Absorta em suas suposições, deixou escapar um grito ao perceber que deixavam o porto para trás e ele agora a carregava pelo passadiço de acesso a um navio. No silêncio do cais, o grito de Sakura foi sucedido pela voz masculina que exclamava do alto da embarcação:

"Sasuke! Graças a Deus! Cheguei a pensar que..." - O homem calou-se assim que o pirata chegou ao convés do navio, mas logo prosseguiu - "Que confusão foi arrumar agora?"

Ignorando a pergunta, e também os marujos que olhavam para eles numa mistura de curiosidade e descrença, Sasuke continuou a carregá-la pelo tombadilho até alcançar o topo de uma escada que, era evidente, levava aos pisos inferiores da embarcação. Visívelmente pertubado, o homem que os recebera seguia atrás dos dois.

As lamparinas enfileiradas nas paredes internas do navio, colocadas a poucos metros de distância uma da outra, proporcionavam claridade suficiente para que Sakura visse com nitidez a marca de sangue da camisa de Sasuke. Só então ela se lembrou de ter ouvido o estampido de uma arma de fogo pouco antes que o pirata se desvencilhasse do soldado e se sentasse ao seu lado na carruagem.

Sakura podia enxergar com clareza também o homem que os seguia de perto. Ele aparentava uns vinte e seis anos, tinha cabelos e olhos castanho-escuro, quase tão alto quanto Sasuke. Sakura o vira aquela noite na taverna, conversando com um outro homem que, a julgar pela maneira como se calava sempre que ela se aproximava e olhava para todos os lados como se temesse que os descobrissem ali, devia ser um espião.

"Essa é a jovem da festa de ontem?" - Perguntou o desconhecido.

"É." - Respondeu Sasuke. - "Já lhe falei, meu amigo, que você não me conhece como supõe conhecer?"

"Mas... O que há entre você e essa garota? Sasuke, não me diga que... Você não pode sair por aí raptando donzelas. Perdeu o juízo?"

"Já me fizeram essa pergunta."

"Diga a ele para me soltar." - Sakura implorou ao belo estranho. - "Por favor, não deixe que ele me prenda aqui."

O desconhecido fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas em seguida tornou a fechar a boca.

Sakura então ouviu passos. Alguém vinha ao encontro deles.

"Boa noite, Suigetsu." - Cumprimentou Sasuke. -"Diga aos homens que se preparem para içar velas. Partiremos o mais depressa possível.

"Sim, capitão."

Sasuke havia parado, e Sakura tentou ver o rosto do recém chegado; na posição que se encontrava, isso lhe foi impossível. Tentando se erguer sobre o ombro do pirata, ela bateu a cabeça numa das lamparinas e não conteve o gritinho.

Sasuke deixou escapar um suspiro impaciente, mas não repreendeu. Foi a Suigetsu que ele se dirigiu:

"Temos gente em nosso encalço. Se eles aparecerem no cais, atirem somente para ferir. Façam o que tiver de ser feito, mas tratem de não tirar a vida de ninguém. Diga aos homens que punirei exemplarmente aquele que matar um britânico esta noite."

"Sim, capitão."

Enquanto o marinheiro de nome Suigetsu passava por eles e seguia seu caminho, o belo rapaz colocou-se à frente de Sasuke para afirmar:

"Você tem de deixar essa jovem ir embora. Nem mesmo um maluco do seu quilate vai querer os problemas que ela pode nos trazer."

A resposta de Sasuke foi uma sonora gargalhada.

Percebendo que o homem que os seguira tinha tanta vontade de estrangular o pirata quanto ela, Sakura tratou de instigá-lo:

"Por favor, tento fazê-lo ver o absurdo desta situação."

"Ela tem razão Sasuke, solte-a."

Dessa vez, o fora-da-lei respondeu com grande inspiração:

"_Imponha-se, Macduff; e maldito seja o primeiro a bradar: 'detenha-se, basta'._

Sakura franziu a testa. O rei dos piratas citava Shakespeare?

"Muito engraçado, Sasuke." - Rosnou o bonito homem. - "Preciso lembrá-lo de que MacBeth perdeu a cabeça?"

Sasuke fez um muxoxo, depois, detendo-se diante de uma porta, abriu-a para entrar num grande camarote. Assim que colocou Sakura no chão, ela fez menção de fugir.

"Não ouse!"

Imobilizada pelo tom severo e intimidante, Sakura estacou a meio caminho da porta. Sasuke foi at´r ela e examinou-lhe o rosto com olhos destituídos de emoção.

"Estou farto de correr atrás de você, minha dama. Se tentar sair desta cabine novamente, não responderei por meus atos."

"Antes a morte do que o estupro." - Ela conseguiu afirmar num fio de voz.

Torcendo o nariz, Sasuke virou-se para o homem parado à entrada da cabine.

"Quer fazer o favor de dizer a esta senhorita que estupro não faz parte da lista dos meus crimes contra a nação?"

"Sequestro também não fazia, até essa noite." - Retrucou seu companheiro.

"Você não está ajudando... E eu não tenho mais tempo para perder com nenhum dos dois." - Sasuke tornou a olhar Sakura. - "Você ficará trancada aqui até que deixemos os ingleses para trás. Trate de se acalmar e mantenha-se abaixada junto ao piso."

"Junto... ao piso?" - Sakura não disfarçou o espanto.

"A menos que queira voar pelos ares no caso de sermos acertados por um tiro de canhão."

"Isso é uma piada?" - Como o pirata não respondesse, ela perguntou ao homem de cabelos castanhos: - "Ele está brincando?"

"Não."

"Não se preocupe." - Disse Sasuke com um sorriso, enquanto apanhava um molho de chaves no bolso. - "Se o navio for a pique, prometo voltar aqui para destrancar a porta."

Sakura sentiu o estômago se retorcer. Assustada demais, nem conseguiu se mexer ao ver os dois saírem, mas correu para a porta assim que ouviu o estalido da chave na fechadura.

"Não faça isso!" - Gritou - "Você precisa me deixar ir embora daqui!"

Mas era tarde demais: O ruído dos passos de ambos já sumia pelo corredor.

* * *

"Sasuke, sei que você..."

"Escute." - Sasuke interrompeu Neji, fazendo sinal para que ele o acompanhasse de volta ao convés. - "Preciso que você leve um recado meu ao tentente Sai Kanon."

"Pouco importa se..." - Neji franziu o cenho. - "Você disse Kanon?"

"Exato. Ela é noiva do filho de lorde Orochimaru Kanon."

"Não..." - Neji sentiu-se empalidecer. - "Você não pode estar pensando o que imagino que esteja pensando."

Já na proa do navio, Sasuke massageou o ombro dolorido. Precisava tirar o amigo de seu navio e também cuidar daquele ferimento.

"Neji, não tenho tempo para escrever uma carta do próprio punho, e preciso que você faça isso por mim antes que eu parta daqui. Diga a Kanon que estarei à espera dele na _Isla de Las Almas Perdidas_.

"Isso é suicídio, Sasuke."

"Não." - Ele olhou para o cais. - "Isso é vingança."

"Você sabe que Kamus não aprovaria uma atitude dessas."

A lembrança de Kakashi trouxe uma fisgada ao peito de Sasuke. Kakashi fora um homem bom, generoso. Médico por formação, marujo por opção. Tornara-se amigo de Sasuke depois que ele se unira à tripulação do pirata Kamus Dreck. Quando Kamus abandonara a pirataria, o homem escolhera navegar com um navio mercante, uma embarcação que mais tarde, quando da eclosão daquela guerra estúpida que viviam, viera a ostentar a bandeira patriota. Um navio que lorde Kanon havia capturado dezoito meses atrás.

E desde então Sasuke estava à procura do bastardo.

Com gelos nos olhos, ele disse a Neji:

"Estou certo de que Kakashi também não aprovou ver-se amarrado ao mastro principal do _White Dove _enquanto Kanon tocava fogo no navio."

Sasuke fez menção de se afastar, mas o amigo segurou-o pelo braço.

"Sei que você amava Kakashi, Sasuke. Mas deixe essa história de lado antes que acabe morto por causa dela."

"Deixar de lado?" - Ele puxou o braço com força. - "Vindo de alguém que só pensa em destruir Hiashi Hyuuga, isso é bem estranho. Há quanto tempo você anda atrás daquele miserável?"

"É diferente. Hiashi matou meu pai."

"E o que você acha que Kakashi era para mim?"

Sasuke se orgulhava de não permitir que nada o abalasse. Nada, à exceção da morte trágica do Hatake. Após uma vida repleta de decepção e dor, Kakashi fora o único porto seguro que ele encontrara. A sabedoria e a bondade do homem tinham sido as únicas coisas a preservá-lo do colapso total.

Houve vezes em que odiaria o Hatake por ele não se juntar à sua tripulação. Sob seus cuidados, Kakashi agora estaria vivo. Em vez disso, o teimoso tinha se unido àqueles estúpidos patriotas e acabara capturado.

Não restara um só sobrevivente. Kanon ordenara a seus homens que atirassem em qualquer ser humano que tentasse escapar das chamas.

"Sinto muito, Sasuke. De verdade. Mas a sua morte não vai nos trazer Kakashi de volta."

Aquela observação fez Sasuke lembrar-se das últimas palavras que ouvira de Kakashi: '_Não se deixe apanhar antes de fazer a paz consigo mesmo, rapaz. Muitas são as almas que se lançam ao inferno sem que o diabo tenha de mover uma só palha para conquistá-las._'

Sasuke não tinha se confiado ao inferno, o mundo se encarregara de fazer isso por ele a muito tempo. No fundo, talvez estivesse apenas cumprindo uma profecia.

"Vai escrever a mensagem ao tenente ou não, Neji?"

"Devo-lhe muito para dizer que não." - Foi a vez dos olhos do belo Neji tornarem-se gélidos. - "Que droga Sasuke, nunca irei perdoá-lo se você acabar como Kakashi acabou."

"Mexa-se, Neji. Tenho muito o que fazer."

"Providenciar para que ele vá ao seu encontro na ilha das Almas Perdidas, por exemplo? Você é um obcecado, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke o viu afastar-se. Neji era a única pessoa viva que sabia o que aquela ilha significava. A única que conhecia o passado dele. E talvez parte de seu futuro.

* * *

Debruçada sobre a mesa no centro da cabine, Sakura acabou deitando o rosto sobre os braços cruzados em cima do tampo de madeira. O camarote era maior do que ela poderia supor, com um lavatório e uma bacia num canto e uma cama pequena a sua esquerda. Através das grandes escotilhas a sua frente, a luz do farol se refletia à superfície das ondas noturnas e de encontro ao litoral de Charleton, que ficava cada vez menor e mais distante.

Já fazia quase uma hora que estava trancada ali, meditando sobre seu futuro. Um futuro bastante sombrio, ao que tudo levava a crer.

Sakura estremeceu. Pobre Sai. Ele devia estar se culpando por tudo o que acontecera, e não iria descansar até encontrá-la, não importava em que condições Sasuke a deixasse. Mas a culpa era dela. Que não só concordara em tomar parte naquela arapuca para capturar Sasuke Uchiha, como também havia identificado o famigerado pirata.

Tanto Sai quanto sir Takeda, a tinham prevenido do perigo...

Ah, quando iria aprender a obedecer ao noivo e ao pai? Em quantas confusões mais iria se meter até resolver se comportar como convinha a uma jovem de família? Quantos...

A porta abriu de repente, e Sakura se pôs em pé com um pulo.

O terrível Sasuke estava de volta e, embora ainda trouxesse no rosto os sinais da barba por fazer, havia se banhado e trocado de roupas. Mesmo do outro lado da cabine, Sakura podia sentir o perfume de sabonete e de sândalo. Suas calças pretas. apertadas ao redor do quadril e das coxas musculosas, estavam enfiadas no cano de lustrosas botas da mesma cor. Longa e aberta no pescoço , a camisa de algodão negro revelava parte do peito bronzeado, coberto por pêlos que pareciam reluzir à iluminação das velas nos castiçais. Ele agora tinha os cabelos molhados e uma expressão severa, intensa.

Se não fosse pelo o que era, Sasuke Uchiha poderia ser considerado um homem incrivelmente belo.

O pensamento fez Sakura estremecer. Colocando a cadeira entre ambos, ela indagou:

"O que quer aqui?"

"Você ainda não confia em mim, não é mesmo?"

"Deveria?"

"Não, não deveria."

Com a impressão de que Sasuke fazia menção de avançar sobre ela, Sakura, de passo em passo, recuou até sentir as costas tocarem a parede do navio. Mas, para sua surpresa, foi para a mesa que o pirata se encaminhou. Colocando sobre o tampo uma chave de latão, ele anunciou:

"Está é a única chave desde camarote. Você pode manter a porta trancada durante toda a viagem, se quiser."

Sakura olhou para a chave, que brilhava como ouro à luz das velas, depois para ele.

"Você não vai me violentar?"

"Não, Sakura. Não vou violentar você."

"Isso faz parte do seu jogo, não faz? Ganhar a minha confiança para depois traí-la?"

"Você andou ouvindo histórias a meu respeito, certo?"

"E as histórias não condizem com a verdade?"

"Depende de quem as conta. A vida me ensinou que o compromisso com a verdade não é um predicado fácil de se encontrar. E cada pessoa vê a realidade à sua maneira."

"Mas, a julgar pelo seu comportamento na festa, você gosta de induzir as pessoas a conclusões falsas. Ou será que estou enganada?"

Sasuke não respondeu. Em vez disso, aproximou-se lentamente, detendo-se diante dela. E antes que Sakura pudesse ao menos pensar em correr para a porta, ele tocou-lhe o rosto de leve enquanto a mantinha prisioneira de um olhar intenso.

"A pequena Sakura... que possui o nome de uma flor, e mesmo assim uma força interior de uma guerreira." - A voz dele era doce, quente, quase insinuante. - "Não quero que tenha medo de mim."

"O que... O que quer, então?"

"Quero que saiba que ninguem a bordo de meu navio irá lhe fazer mal. A começar por mim."

Sakura engoliu em seco ante aquelas palavras e ao encanto que teciam ao redor dela. O que havia naquele homem que lhe despertava desejo insano de acreditar no que ele dizia? O perfume dele, assim como o calor que emanava do seu corpo tão forte e viril, parecia aderir nela como uma segunda pele, disparando fagulhas em seu íntimo que a assustavam tanto quanto a péssima reputação que ele possuía.

"Você não vai ter medo de mim, não é verdade?"

"Só um pouquinho."

Sasuke riu, e estava a ponto de levar a ponta dos dedos ao pescoço dela quando bateram de leve à porta. Com o cuidado de dar um passo para trás, ele disse:

"Entre."

Uma jovem, alta e distinta, deslizou para dentro do camarote com um punhado de roupas nos braços. Trajava uma saia longa e solta e blusa sem mangas num amarelo vibrante: era dona de belas feições e aparentava ter dois ou três anos a mais que Sakura.

"Então essa é a pobre criança roubada do seio da familia?" - Perguntou a moça. com um forte sotaque caribenho. - "Você devia se envergonhar do susto que pregou na coitadinha, capitão Sasuke."

Para espanto de Sakura, o pirata assumiu uma expressão encabulada.

"Agora é melhor ir lá em cima." - Continuou a moça, ainda se dirigindo a Sasuke. - "Suigetsu disse que os ingleses estão se aproximando e que sua presença no convés é necessária durante a abordagem."

"Abordagem?" - Sakura sentiu o coração lhe saltar à garganta.

"O que mais posso fazer?" - O terrível Sasuke deu de ombros. - "Guerra é guerra. Estamos a bordo de um navio, que, na calada da noite, se afasta de uma cidade ocupada..."

"E você acha isso engraçado?" - Sakura não se conteve.

"Não tema doce donzela." - Sasuke levou a mão ao peito num gesto teatral." - Em nome da sua segurança, lançarei aquelas naus demoníacas às profundezas do oceano, de onde não mais terão como ameaçar sua nobre beleza."

"Ora, seu..."

Sasuke não a deixou concluir: Tomou-lhe uma das mãos e lhe depositou um respeitoso beijo sobre os dedos.

"Ofereço-lhe meu _adieu_, bela donzela. Mas, antes que eu me vá ao encontro de meus piores inimigos, serei digno da graça de um de seus sublimes beijos?"

Sakura ainda tinha os olhos arregalados quando ele, sem esperar pela resposta, enlaçou-a pela cintura para lhe tomar os lábios num beijo.

Um beijo simplesmente... irresistível. Se antes estava abismada demais para esboçar alguma reação, agora Sakura sentia a cabeça girar, enquanto ele lhe explorava os recônditos da boca com o talento de um mestre na arte de amar. Se antes estava quase entorpecida pelo perfume que vinha dele e do mar, agora tinha a impressão de cair num transe profundo e misterioso.

Sai nunca a beijara daquela modo. Ela nunca se sentira daquela maneira.

E quando Sakura começava a pensar que não seria mais capaz de suportar o peso do próprio corpo, Sasuke afastou os lábios dos dela para fitá-la nos olhos.

"Agora se a morte estiver à minha espera." - Ele prosseguiu com o tom dramático. - "Seguirei sem arrependimento rumo a braços tão frios e ingratos."

"Você só pode ser maluco." - Sakura conseguiu dizer num sussurro.

"Não, querida Sakura, sou apenas um homem que acaba de provar o fruto do paraíso." - Ele então admirou os seios e o ventre para depois, sem impostar a voz, concluir num tom insinuante: - "E se amanhã a sorte me favorecer, provarei também dos picos e dos vales."

"Nunca!" - Feliz pela primeira vez na vida por seu pai tê-la obrigado a ler as obras de Shakespeare, ela lembrou uma passagem de _Rei Lear_: - "Que meus olhos o vejam pela ultima vez. Longe, bandido perverso, vá para longe de mim."

Sasuke sorriu, satisfeitíssimo, depois tocou o decote do vestido dela, fechado por uma fileira de pequeninos botões. Preparava-se para dizer alguma coisa quando um disparo de canhão estou do lado de fora do navio.

Ele correu para a porta, mas virou-se para desejar:

"Que bons pensamentos e horas felizes sejam seus companheiros."

E com isso desapareceu pelo corredor, deixando Sakura paralisada num canto do camarote. Ela não fazia a menor idéia de como lidar com aquele homem. Se por um lado ele tinha um grande refinamento que lhe possibilitava misturar-se à aristocracia e citar Shakespeare de cor e propriamente, por outro, era conhecido pelo temperamento sanguinário. O nome dele era sinônimo de morte.

"Não precisa franzir a testa, estar aqui não é mau como parece." - Observou a moça antes de colocar as roupas que trazia sobre a mesa. Ela então deu um sorriso largo e cativante. - "Meu nome é Karin."

"Você também é prisioneira?" - Perguntou Sakura, imaginando por que Karin viajaria numa embarcação repleta de piratas.

"Não há prisioneiros no navio do capitão Sasuke. Sou esposa do contramestre Suigetsu."

"O terrível Sasuke Uchiha permite que você viaje com seu marido?"

"Claro que sim. Sou uma entre várias esposas de marinheiros a bordo. Você conhecerá as demais amanhã."

"Não entendo. Pensei que os piratas mantivessem em seus navios apenas prisioneiras ou mulheres para... Bem, você sabe."

Karin riu.

"Não dê ouvidos a essas histórias, criança. Alguns piratas são realmente assim, mas não se pode dizer o mesmo do capitão Sasuke." - Ela se aproximou para pegar o braço de Sakura." - Venha, é melhor nos afastarmos das escotilhas e apagar as lamparinas. Os ingleses vão atirar em tudo o que virem."

Depois de fazer Sakura sentar-se sobre a cama, a moça cuidou de apagar todos os pontos de luz. Enquanto a cabine mergulhava na escuridão, mais tiros de canhão explodiram lá fora.

"Não tenha medo." - Kay sentou-se ao lado dela. - "Vou lhe fazer companhia."

Quando conseguiu engolir o nó que lhe apertava a garganta, Sakura perguntou:

"Isso acontece sempre?"

"Não com muita frequência. Tente ficar calma. Ninguém aqui vai lhe fazer mal."

"Foi isso o que o terrível Sasuke disse."

"E você não acreditou nele?"

"Posso acreditar?"

"Ouça seu coração. O que ele lhe diz?"

"Que eu não deveria ter colocado o nariz para fora de casa hoje."

* * *

O céu da noite tremeluzia enquanto as duas fragatas inglesas avançavam em perseguição ao navio pirata. Sasuke ordenara que se içassem as velas negras, pois isso dificultaria que os britânicos os vissem em meio à escuridão. Sabia que mais alguns minutos, estariam fora daquilo.

Ele encontrava-se em pé, perto do jogo de redes; Seus pensamentos porém, estavam na jovem que se achava no tombadilho inferior. Nunca conhecera uma mulher que usasse de seu próprio veneno para confrontá-lo: Obras de Shakespeare. Fora Kakashi que também se portara como uma espécie de tutor, quem o apresentara ao bardo inglês e a outros autores imprescindíveis. E Sakura? Quem teria lhe ensinado a amar os clássicos?

"Vem vindo pra cá!"

O grito fez Sasuke olhar ao redor. Com os olhos agora habituados à escuridão, ele conseguiu avistar a bala de canhão, iluminanda pela claridade da lua, a desenhar um leve arco em direção ao seu navio. Acompanhando-lhe a trajetória, sentiu como um soco no peito ao ver o projétil mergulhar, numa escotilha do segundo tombadilho.

Uma das escotilhas da cabine onde ele deixara Sakura.

* * *

**_ Fim do capitulo._**

* * *

_Gente, nem tenho desculpas pela demora, mesmo. Nada que eu fale vai ser suficiente. Realmente não dei mais a cara pra digitar. Desculpa. Não vou abandonar dessa vez. Se acontecer algum emprevisto vou arranjar um jeito de avisar, blz?_

_Bom, só pra constar, essa fic é baseada num livro que li: Coração Pirata. Eu sempre adorei histórias de piratas, e resolvi repassar aqui com os personagens de Naruto. _

_Obrigada pelas reviews! Abrir depois de séculos o meu e-mail aqui do fanfiction e vê-las foi um incentivo muito grande de digitar esse capítulo! Então continuem a me motivar assim! xP_

_Espero que não tenha nenhum erro de digitação. Meu Word não me ajuda, sério. Ele não ta corrigindo as palavras que digito erradas ou coisas do tipo, sempre quando releio acabo deixando passar algum errinho, isso me frusta! haha :D_

_Háaaaaaaaaaaaa **FELIZ ANO NOVO** galerê! :D_

_**Tenho uma nova fic** que postei faz uns dias: **Empire State of Mind**. Hmmm, o tema é bem bacana. A Sakura tem problema de visão e uma vida muito sofrida, só um Uchiha Sasuke na vida dela pra isso mudar de vez auhsuahusa. E Gaara é o grande irmão nessa fic! Sempre quis botar ele como irmão da Sakura *-*, acho que vão gostar, botei só um prefácio por enquanto, mais foi a ideia pra essa fic que fez eu voltar por aqui :)_

_Obrigadas especiais para:_

**GiGi Haruno**

**jeek-chan **

**Sone **

**Anna Christie **

**LahRye **

**NayaraYchan **

**Akaane-chaan. **

**yorushihe **

**Ledger m. **

**chiyo pattinson e yumi uchiha **

**Uchiha Dark **

**paula-sama**

**sakusasuke **

**Hatake KaguraLari **

**Hachi-chan 2 **

**' luh-chan **

**Vanessa hime **

**Nina Auras **

**Hanna Uchiha**

* * *

_Fanfic dedicada a_**: _Grande clássicos históricos. Kinley MacGregor._**


End file.
